sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Historias de Tenebrae/ Transcripción
La siguiente obra contiene gore MUY fuerte, es tan fuerte que tengo que poner la advertencia y esto, es tan fuerte que aguanta 2 casas. (? P.D. Espero no me den ban por estoh. (? ~Historias de Tenebrae~ Aquí, podrás ver historias sobre los más raros acontecimientos que jamás sucedieron en Tenebrae en el año 1999. Tres pequeñas historias que te dejarán con el intrigante misterio y la misma asfixiante pregunta..."¿Khé?". Acto 1: A Scary monster and his super creeps Todo empieza en la gran 'Radio Silence' de Electrolysis, con la historia de un misterioso joven... o ¿anciano? Báh, la verdad no lo sé. Se dice que en un laboratorio, fue encontrado un dinosaurio, al que bautizaron con el nombre de 'Oro E.X. Tinct' que fue descubierto de un ámbar viejo. El era un dinosaurio que se encontraba justo en el "Fin del mundo" hace millones de años, pero se quedó atrapado en el ámbar en que lo descubrieron, así logró sobrevivir a la actaulidad. Oro se encontraba atado en una cama de un laboratorio. Oro: *Piensa* (¿Qué hago aquí? ...) ... Las voces de los científicos discutiendo acerca de informar al mundo sobre este acontecimiento Oro: *Piensa* (¿Qué dicen?) Científico1: Hay que darlo a conocer al mundo! Científico2: Sí, pero hay que estudiarlo primero... Oro: *Piensa* (Q-qué?...) Científico1: Por suerte es un espécimen masculino, podemos sacarle esperma para crear más individuos como él. Oro: ¡¡Nope!! *Rompe las cuerdas que lo tenían atado* Maldita sea, no sé ni dónde estoy, pero no van a tocarme ni un pelo!! Científico: Agh!! *Toma un radio* informo! El sujeto 'Oro E.X. Tinct' intenta atacar, seguridad!! Y puede hablar... Segundos después, unos tipos uniformados, llegaron de la nada haciendo ruido, eran los guardias, y venían a 'controlar la situación'. Oro: *Saca sus garras* Hnnngg.... Guardia: Atrás! Quédate quieto o saldrás lastimado.. Oro: Sobreviví al fin del mundo ¿Hay algo que no pueda hacer? Guardia: *Dispara un dardo tranqulizante* Agh!! Oro: Ghrr... ¡Oro había detenido el dardo con sus colmillos! Los dinosaurios cazan de cierta manera, esa consiste en que sus sentidos les hacen percibir las cosas que se mueven a alta velocidad, lo que haría que las balas o incluse ataques con sonido, fueran inútiles contra él, pues los notaría a tiempo y los bloquearía Oro: *Fija su mirada en los guardias, con furia, ya que el dardo le rozó la boca, y su sangre salió* Hmm?? Las pupilas de Oro parecían ser simples líneas... incrustaban miedo a quien viera esos ojos, y les hacía sentir la muerte y ver sangrientas escenas. Arañas salían por debajo de los muebles, por alguna razón, eran demasiadas. Oro: ODIO A LA GENTE!!!! RAWRR!! *Le corta la cabeza al guardia con sus garras* Científico1: Ahhh!!! *Activa una alarma* Huyan, todos!! ¡¡AHORA!! Oro: No van a huir!! *Se muerde su dedo y lanza su sangre hacia un grupo de al menos 10 personas que estaban cerca de la puerta* Arañas: *Chillidos* YEEHAAAAKKGH!!! Científicos: C-cubrieron la puerta!! Qué horror!! ¡¡AYUDA!! Oro: Ahora no pueden irse... qué lástima. ¡¡AGH!! ¡¡Los mataré!! Oro arrancó miembro por miembro de cada hombre y mujer, la sangre salía por todas partes, cortó los genitales de los hombres y le abrió el vientre a las mujeres para comer lo que saldría de ahí, todo lo que Oro se terminaba de comer, se llenaba de arañas, que eran controladas por el ADN de Oro, por eso, siguieron su sangre hacia la puerta y la saliva en los cadáveres.Las arañas salían por todos los orificios de la gente, como orejas, boca, nariz, ojos y genitales. La sangre y los intestinos salían de la boca de Oro, la habitación , sus guantes y su pelo se tiñeron de rojo. Fue una verdadera masacre. Incluso las comisuras de su boca se habían cortado debido a la exagerada manera en que la abrió. Los pensamientos de Oro durante esa tortura no eran más que... "Necesito más sangre!! La carne es deliciosa... está fresca, es húmeda... pero lo mejor... ¡Son los gritos de agonía de la gente!" Pero... después del homicidio, su mente se inundaba de horror. ''-"¿Qué he hecho? He matado en vez de esperar de que alguien lo haga por mí. ¿Soy un monstruo? No importa... espero nadie más sufra conmigo"-'' Oro escapó lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación y buscó su gorra, la cuál se había caído durante los asesinatos. Habían muchas arañas en ella. Huyó lo más rápido que pudo del laboratorio después de lavar su ropa, darse una ducha y ponerse una gasa en las cortadas de su boca. Días después, varios asesinatos fueron registrados junto con una plaga de arañas... el culpable era obvio, pero nadie sabía dónde se encontraba. Acto 1: A Scary monster and his super creeps. FIN Acto 2: The Shock curse for my lost penny Todo giraba en torno a un niño de 12 años, llamado Clight, que apenas entraba a la secundaria de un pueblo llamado 'Funkytown', todo le iba bien, tanto en conducta y calificaciones, pero era ese típico chico bulleado de la escuela,eso no le importaba. Su vida era bastante normal viviendo con su madre, su padre y un hermano menor en camino, pero todo cambiaría después de la llegada de un misterioso muchacho, el cuál lo metería en 1000 problemas... "Era un día soleado de escuela, en el cual saldría temprano, por eso de las 12 en punto." -Narraba Clight- "Iba a recojer dinero de mi mochila para comprar un almuerzo al salir, pero tenía que aparecer Brokers, el tipo que me molestaba" Brokers: Clight!! ¿Vas a darnos tu dinero? O si no te quitaremos tu preciosa mochila! Clight: No, por favor! No te he hecho nada!! Además tus padres son los más ricos en el pueblo! Brokers: Cállate! No tienes derecho a decir que no. *Le soltó un puñetazo a Clight* Clight: Augh! *le da el dinero* Está bien! Llévatelo! *Huye* Brokers: Jajaja!! Eres un debilucho! Clight se fue corriendo a los baños de la escuela, para llorar ahí sin que nadie lo viera ''(Sí, era patético el pobre) Se sentó en el piso a llorar por horas. Clight sintió como si alguien le estuviera soplando el cuello por detrás, más bien parecía que una ventana estaba abierta y fuera un invierno. Pero al voltear fue algo sorprendente, bueno.. mejor dicho, fue horrible. "Aquí es donde conocí al tipo que le dio un giro infinito a mi vida...." -Narró Clight-'' Una voz fría habló, era un niño de la misma edad de Clight, vestido de mago, con un sombrero y capa negra. ???: Ese idiota te molestó? Haré algo con eso... Clight: Ahh!! *Dijo asusado* ¿¡Quién eres!? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viendo? Oz: No me gusta mi nombre, así que dime Oz, soy del grupo B. Llevo poco tiempo aquí... ¡Usé mi truco de teletransporte hacia acá y ví todo lo demás con mis cartas! Eso dijo 'Oz' mientras su capa se alzaba con el viento y lanzaba sus cartas de póker que también eran dispersadas por el aire, lo cuál... era muy raro e ilógico, ya que en el baño no había corrientes de viento. Oz: ¡Voy a ayudarte en lo que quieras! *Le susurra en el oído* Soy un hechicero mágico profesional... ¡SHHH!! *Clight se exaltó* Pero no le digas a nadie... Sss!! Voy a hacerle pagar. ¡El tenía el centavo que perdí! Clight: G-gracias? *Piensa* (Ok. ¡Tengo huír de aquí lo más rápido que pueda!) *Huye sin decir palabra* Oz: Hey, espera! No te he contado mi plan! Clight huyó a casa asustado, sin decirle nada a sus padres. Oz entraba de vez en cuando por la ventana de Clight, y Clight no sabía como supo dónde vivía o porque le hablaba. Y como era, en algún punto tuvieron una amistad por las constantes visitas y temas bizarros de conversación que Oz sugería, mientras que Oz metía en problemas a Clight, como vandalismo o robos. Pero aún así, eran amigos. Un día, al entrar a la escuela... Oz: Clight!! Mira, al fin hice el plan de el que nunca te conté! *Se acerca a Clight con una bolsa de plástico llena de periódicos, y algo más. Lucía húmeda* Clight: ¿Huh? A ver! Oz: *Abre la bolsa* Yep! Huele algo mal... ¡Pero aquí está! Clight vio el contenido de la bolsa con una mirada de horror, gritó, pero Oz le cerró la boca. Lo que había en la bolsa no era nada más y nada menos que la cabeza decapitada de Brokers, que al mismo tiempo estaba algo chamuscada. Clight: *Suda* Q-que horror!? Oz!! ¿¿Cómo se te ocurre?? ¡¡Nos van a descubrir!! Oz: No lo creo! Cometí el crimen perfecto, usé un cuchillo de su casa... Clight: *Lo interrumpe* ¿¿E investigaste donde vivía y todo?? ¡Eres un psicópata! ¿Cón quién me he estado juntando todo este tiempo? Oz: ¡Con el magnífico e impresionante Oz por supuesto! *Lo exclamó con un tono de orgullo* Al usar un cuchillo de su casa tiene las huellas de su familia y me he puesto guantes, así que pueden tacharlo de caso de suicidio o sospechar de un familiar. Además de que lo mantuve inconciente con un choque eléctrico de este radio descompuesto. Clight: Estás demente... hey... ¡Cúbrelo, rápido, está goteando sangre! Oz puso preocupación y cerró la bolsa lo más rápido que pudo pero el conserje de la escuela los vio y llamó a la policía. Oz había metido a Clight en un lío mayor que bajar de calificaciones, e incluso peor que ser expulsado. Este lío podía ser ir a la cárcel. Los policías llegaron y llevaron a Clight y Oz a una interrogatoria, el pobre Clight moría de nervios, pero Oz seguía con una mirada perdida pero orgullosa de sus actos... era demasiado raro. Policía: Muy bien niños... sólo vamos a hacerles unas preguntas...¿Quién 'jugó' con la cabeza de su compañero? Clight: Y-yo no fui!! Por favor, déjeme ir!! Yo no tengo que ver en esto!! Oz: *Suspiro. Susurra* Idiota... Lo que Oz pensaba para librarse de esa, no era la misma manera que pensaba Clight. Lo suyo no era defenderse histéricamente, el pensaba cómo engañar a quien lo acusaba de algo. Oz: Mire, no espero que me crea pero... ¡un señor mafioso no paraba de acosarme con correos de que asesinara gente adinerada! Puedo decirles donde se encuentra ese hombre... o pueden creerme inocente, pero les juro que él me amenazaba con matarme y me decía que iba a asesinar a mi familia... Tengo miedo! El vive en Rouzzekktown. ¡Está cerca! Clight lo miró con confusión. Sabía que eso no era cierto y apenas entendía que era una mentira beneficiosa. Polcía: Y este hombre te mandaba cartas? No tenemos registros de envíos en el correo... Oz: Eran correos electrónicos. Policía: Podemos ver el historial de tu PC? Oz: Nooouu.... Policía: ¿por qué no? Oz no solo no tenía los correos, sino que tenía secretos que horrorizarían a la gente. Policía: No importa, me has dejado claro que tu eres más que culpable. Oz: ¡Le haré una propuesta! ¿Qué tal si apostamos, señor? Clight: Oz, no!! Policía: *El policía era corrupto...* Mmm... me interesa. Oz: ¿Ve esas cucarachas de ahí? *Saca una bolsa de dulces* Saque uno y lanzémolos cerca de los bichos, gana si los bichos van primero por tu dulce. Policía: Acepto!! Lanzaron los caramelos, y los insectos no se dieron cuenta de los dules, el poli lanzó una piedra para hacer ruido cerca de su dulce y se dieran cuenta. Las cucarachas fueron hacia el caramelo que Oz lanzó, dejando como estúpido al policía. Policía: Pero qué?? Debían ir hacia mi dulce! El plan del policía era que el ruido atrajera a las cucarachas. Oz: Pues nos largamos! Vámonos Clight! Policía: Alto ahí--!! Oz: *Le lanza el radio descompuesto, y le tiró café encima, lo que electrocutó al poli* Clight: Ahh!! Vamos! Policía: Aaagh!! Después de eso, Clight y Oz se fueron de ahí. Pero Clight seguía con una duda. ¿Cómo pudo fallar el plan del policía? Oz le dio una explicación a Clight. Oz simpre traía un dulce en su bolsillo y los de la envultura tenían insecticida, por lo que nunca irían ahí. Después Oz le dijo a Clight que fuera a su casa a jugar. ... ''-"Seguro se seguirán preguntando cual es el nombre verdadero de Oz... ¿No? Bueno, quizá hasta ya lo olvidaron. Pues el me invitó por primera vez a su casa y su madre, Knife, lo llamó por su nombre completo..."-Recordaba Clight-'' Oz: Madre! Traje a un amigo! Clight, ella es mi madre, se llama Knife Party. Madre, el es Clight. Knife: *Con un cuchillo de cocina y una mirada adorable, la mujer tenía al menos 65 años* ¡Ah que bien! <3 Mi querido niño. Bueno Clight. ¡Gracias por ser amigo de Pagan! Por cierto Pagan ¿Ya encontraste tu centavo? Clight: Pagan? ¿¡Así te llamas!? Oz: Madre, habla de más! Y si... ya lo encontré. Acto 2: The Shock curse for my lost penny. FIN Acto 3: Mamma just wants a quiet life Esta historia tiene relación con la anterior, pues se trata de la "tranquila" vida de la madre de Oz, Knife. Su hijo siempre permanece fuera y su esposo murió hace 5 años, a la edad de 62 años, por una infección. Knife nunca planeo tener pareja, pero a los 51 conoció a su esposo y dos años después tuvo a Oz, aunque pudo haber nacido o enfermo, el llegó sano y salvo por suerte. Ya que Knife quedó viuda y Oz no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa (era raro que saliera, ya que no tenía amigos o una razón de hacerlo, pero lo hacia), Knife tenía mucho tiempo libre y sola, no trabajaba porque el gobierno le daba el dinero por ser de la tercera edad. Así que a ella se le ocurrió hacer algo... 'divertido' Knife: *Cortando carne en la cocina, era de noche y la luz estaba apagada* Chop... chop chop... ¡Esto estará delicioso! Tocaron la puerta, era un guardia de seguridad del pueblo. Knife abrió. Guardia: Disculpe señora, buenas noches. Usted sabe acerca del asesinato que hubo en la casa vecina? Knife: *Se lleva la mano a la boca* Ohh!! Han asesinado a mi mejor amiga? No puede ser. *Se tapa la cara por el llanto* Lo siento... ¡Ni siquiera sabía! Guardia: Descuide señora, igual, gracias. Knife: *Se limpia las lágrimas* No quiere pasar a comer algo? Hice un poco de filete. Guardia: Mmm.. está bien. Muchas gracias. Knife terminó de cocinar y servir la carne. Al terminar de comer, el guardia se fue. Lo que pensaba Knife durante esa cena era "Ojalá no sospeche... que lo que está comiendo es la mera víctima del asesinato" Síp, has leído bien. Esa tierna anciana era una asesina profesional, que llevaba 4 años matando.¿Recuerdan la primera historia? ¿Cuando Oro se come a los científicos? Pues Knife hacía el canibalismo algo más sofisticado. Oz: Madre! *Abre la puerta* Llegué... Tuve unos problemas con los guardias de allá afuer-- Knife: *Se limpia lágrimas* Oh... Pagan, ya sé que murió la vecina y que vienen a investigar, pero no te metas en eso... ¿Puedes? Te amo, cariño, toma alguna fruta de la cocina. Ella incluso le ocultaba a Oz que ella era una asesina, pero lo amaba, así que no le haría cometer canibalismo como ella. Oz fue a su habitación, dejando sola a Knife. Knife: ... *Saca un cadáver de una bolsa* Creo... que podría ser un buen estofado. ???: Ah! Knife: *Se voltea con una mirada asesina* Quién? ... Oh... es en la ventana, cierto cariño? Anthem: Knife! Soy yo, Anthem, ya sé que asesinaste a mi abuela... Knife: Oh! No no no no... Anthem: Y sabes? No me importa! Ella era terrible conmigo! Puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo! Knife estaba confundida. ¿Rokk Anthem? ¿La nieta de su mejor amiga estaba feliz por haberla asesinado? Anthem era una chica de 16 años que vivía con su abuela, y no se había perturbado de saber que estaba junto a una asesina caníbal, pero a diferencia de Oz, su rareza no daba miedo, es más, parecía adorable de cierta manera. Sin más que pensar, Knife seguía negando que su crimen era falso, pero las pruebas estaban ahí. Anthem le tenía un gran respeto a Knife y dijo que la ayudaría a su vida diaria y a sus 'tardes libres', las cuales Knife apodaba 'Festines sangrientos'. ~ Y pues aquí inicia la historia de dos asesinas ocultas entre el pueblo, entre la gente normal, entre... ¿Nosotros? A la mañana siguiente. Anthem: *Toca la puerta* Señora Knife! Knife: *Apenas despertando* Ohh... Anthem, no vengas tan temprano. *Abre la puerta* ¿Qué quieres? Anthem: Encontré a un hombre viejo que está a punto de morir! Podría asesinarlo y todos creerían que es una causa natural, tiene 65... ohh... Ehmm, lo siento. No insinúo nada sobre su edad, lo siento. Knife: ... Anthem: No importa, tengo más planes. Dime ¿Qué es lo que más quiere en el mundo? Knife: Mmm... A mi precioso hijo. Anthem: Y que es lo que más odia su hijo? Knife: A sus maestros. ¡Claro! Gracias Anthem, hoy vamos a comer un rico asado! Knife fue a la escuela con Spice con el pretexto de ver calificaciones de Oz, y en eso secuestró a uno de los profesores de Oz. Todo iba de perfección, e incluso al llegar a casa Knife cocinó al hombre, pero... Policía: *Rompe la puerta de la casa* Alto ahí! Knife: Oh!! Anthem: Uhh... supongo que no fue buena idea publicarlo en Sixdegrees... Knife: ¿¡Qué tú qué!? Policía: Está bajo arresto por secuestro y homicidio! Anthem: Descuida Knife, voy a arreglar esto! Knife: No! Ya lo arreglaste muy bien! *Toma un cuchillo de carne* Creo que trabajo mejor sola... Después de eso, Knife exclamó las siguientes palabras con un tono de amabilidad y dulzura que no encajaba con su apariencia asesina, que te hacía sentir incómodo y a salvo a la vez. -"Señor oficial, ¿Le gustaría ser parte del festín? Será genial!" Como era de esperarse, el hombre sacó una pistola y le apunto a Knife. Pero... de repente, salió un juguete de la nada. Era un yo-yo que tiró la pistola del policía. Policía: Uh!? Knife: P-pagan!? Oz: Síp! En carne y hueso! Anthem: P-pero qué está pasando? Oz: Madre, ¿Cree que no me había enterado de que usted era una asesina? No importa... Clávele a ese hombre el cuchillo que tiene! Knife: Claro que sí, amor! Ahí comenzó la segunda masacre de estas historias, Knife clavó el cuchillo en el policía, quién gritaba con gemidos graves que hacían reír a Oz, mientras Anthem lo grababa con una sonrisa en su cara. Quizás pienses que Knife tenía esa misma costumbre de reír maniaticamente mientras asesinaba, como su hijo, pero la diferencia estaba en que Knife, una mujer ya anciana, conservaba la calma, y lo hacía de una manera lenta y delicada, para que el dolor se quedara por más tiempo. Knife le sacó al tipo todo lo que tenía adentro (Víseras y órganos) para sólo cocinar lo de fuera. Anthem: Este vídeo será increíble! Es un buen recuerdo! Knife: Bueno Pagan, ahora que sabes esto. ¿Quieres comer un poco? Oz: Eww... la verdad no. Anthem: Podría venderla! Yo le ayudaría con gusto! Knife: Anthem, no tienes nada que hacer verdad, cariño? Anthem: Pues no, desde que asesinaste a mi abuela, vivo sola en mi casa. Knife: Y no quieres que yo te adopte? Anthem: *Sus ojos se llenaron de alegría* Oh, enserio!? Oz: Nunca creí tener una hermana... ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué emoción! Knife: Los amo a ambos. <3 Acto 3: Mamma just wants a quiet life. FIN Y bueno eso ha sido todo... ¿Cuál es tu favorita? Por favor comenta! Nota del autor: Me he tardado 2 semanas en escribirlo, vaya...Bueh me divertí mucho con esto, porque me he expresado más que con otras obras, y pues sí, ha sido por el gran contenido 'inapropiado'. Es que no lo sé, simplemente me encanta hacer de mis historias algo únicas, siempre trato de evitar el cliché, aunque hay veces en las que sinceramente no puedo. xD Las partes de gore fueron mayormente inspiradas por la gran cantidad de manga y series gore que he estado leyendo, pls, tenía que hacer algo. Las rarezas de la historias, como lo dije antes, son porque quiero que mis obras sean únicas, y más, en esta quería sacar todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza, ojalá algún día pueda dibujar esto en modo de comic, lmao. Mis géneros favoritos se encuentran en estas historias, (a excepción del shonen/ acción) estos son el gore, el misterio y un poco de comedia. Cualquier parecido con Hannibal o Black Ice, es mera coincidencia. (? P.D. ¡Me encanta ordenar mi habitación en los días fríos! Siento que los recuerdos son más dulce con un ambiente que te deja vulnerable, osea, en el que solo piensas en esconderte en algún lugar. Categoría:Transcripciones